


Graduation Day

by quirjyturkey



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Langst, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirjyturkey/pseuds/quirjyturkey
Summary: I got really depressed and decided to write my thoughts in the form of Lance McClain. Sorry not Sorry





	Graduation Day

**Author's Note:**

> *****WARNING*****  
> PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY SUICIDE.
> 
> that is all

Not many people understand the concept of suicide. They ask why you’re so tired or why you’re not eating anymore or maybe they ask what you mean by the voices in your head; either way, it’s all just a big misunderstanding.

For Lance, it started the beginning of his high school career. He was lanky and gay and everyone called him a twink for it. It hurt his self-esteem but he made it through, laughing along to each of their jokes just to go home and cry himself to sleep that night.

 

Sophomore year, he had friends. Pidge, Hunk, and Keith. They were all super supportive of him and they even had a group chat where they’d all let out some of their frustrations. Lance remembers one conversation vividly. It was Hunk and they were talking about this guy Lance liked but Lance would never tell a soul that it was Keith.

 

**Lance: So I think I’m just going to let my feelings fade away like I do with every other relationship I have with someone**

 

**Hunk: C’mon Lance, be positive! Maybe this mystery guy likes you back? You’ll never know until you find out.**

 

**Lance: Doubt. He’s 20 leagues ahead of me and I don’t think I can cope with another rejection this year.**

 

What Lance didn’t know was that behind a screen, five miles away, Keith was reading that conversation. He was worried that it was him. Lance and Keith were close, sure, but Keith didn’t want to be that close with Lance. They just weren’t compatible.

Maybe Keith was just overthinking it. Lance would never like an edgy guy like Keith.

 

Junior year, Lance finally thought he was over Keith until he saw Keith dating another guy. He didn’t even know his name. Just that he was some college student with a man bun. Disgusting. Lance stopped talking to Keith, thinking maybe that would get his feelings to go away but it didn’t help that Pidge brought Keith wherever she went and wherever Keith went, Man Bun would go too.

Eventually, Lance started making up excuses on why he couldn’t hang out. Whether it was “My mom said no” or “I need to watch the twins” he never went out anymore. Finally, the feelings were gone and Lance was relieved again.

 

Senior year, Lance wasn’t himself. He had no friends. Hunk checked in on him sometimes but because of his girlfriend Shay, he never really asked Lance to hang out anymore. Not that Lance would. 

Lance didn’t eat or sleep anymore and the amount of sleep he would occasionally get made him sick to his stomach. Eating just made him feel worse. He would eat just enough to satisfy his mother and then he would go lay in bed and rewatch whatever anime it was that he was on.

Come graduation, Lance didn’t show. Nobody had seen him the night before either. Everyone was worried and they couldn’t find his father’s gun either.

 

Nobody truly understand suicide. Nobody ever will. It’s really just a paradox. Someone is sad so they kill themselves to end their sadness just to pass that sadness on to someone else. It will never be truly understood.

 

When they found Lance, he was in the park, deep in the woods. His father’s gun limp in his hand. They wouldn’t let his mother see him but the look on his father’s face when they showed him told everyone that that was Lance. It showed his whole story.

 

They had a closed casket funeral a week later. Everyone was there. Even Man Bun.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
